dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Sadelaes, the Dune Hunter
Sadelaes, the Dune Hunter, is a scorpion-like Geo Ravager from the Nerix Planetoid Complex. Lore The long tail of a scorpion can be the harbinger of a sandstorm in the Complex these days. Said sandstorm is then usually followed by a hold-up and robbing. Sadelaes was, and still is, a brigand. But he's a brigand with a code. Sadelaes never wanted to kill any one who didn't ask for a fight. He just dropped them in shollow quicksand or roped them up. Then one day he went too far. He tried to rob Crogenitor Jordis, and got way more than he asked for. Literally. Jordis vanished when his transport was stopped, leaving a treasure trove of equipment. A set of gloves drew Sadelaes' attention, and as the rest of his band looted the transport,he snuck off to see what he had found. Uppon putting the gloves on, a terrible itching sensation coursed through his body. Sand covered him before he could fly out of the way, drawn as if by a magnet. When Sadelaes dug himself out of the dune that had formed over him, he found out that he had gained powers over sand, throwing drifts around and burrowing much faster than he used to. This new-found power gave him the ability to stop caravans much easier, and he eventually set out on his own. The Darkspore made him change his strategy, using his abilities to hunt down and destroy high value targets through the dunes, his tail once again becoming the symbol for a band of fighters: The Dune Hunters. Description Sadelaes looks like a cross of a scorpion and a locust or dragonfly. He combines the best traits of both with a rocky skin common to Geogenetic lifeforms. He carries gloves on one set of his hands that allow him to control sand. He has a sharp tail he often uses for close-up work. Abilities Basic Attack: Sand Sting Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Sadelaes attacks with his tail, dealing '''3-10' Physical damage. The fith attack in a sequence is an air attack with Sadelaes jumping in the air and dealing 6-18 damage.'' Unique Ability: Sand Wave Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 9 Sadelaes summons a wave of sand that expands as it moves. All enemies hit by this attack have their Speed reduced by 1/3, and take '''9-16' Physical damage.'' Squad Ability: Sand Dive Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 Sadelaes burrows into the ground and charges a target point. He cannot be hit while underground and the target point becomes a sinkhole of sand, trapping all enemies within for 5 seconds, dealing '''10-21 '''Physical damage per second. Modifiers *'Sadelaes's Sand Dive: Deals less damage, but traps enemies for 9 seconds.'(Xavier's Affix) *'Sadelaes's Sand Dive: Creates a sinkhole at the mid-point of the dive as well as the end.'(Wromak's Affix) Passive Ability: Locust Maneuver Due to the wings Sadelaes carries on his back, he can vault over obsticals so that he is not affected by harmful objects and evade traps so that he has a 50% chance to not be affected by debuffs. Overdrive Sadelaes gains a 20% buff to Dodge. Varients Alpha-Sand Wall CRE Sadeles-0d979743 sml.jpg|Sadelaes Alpha CRE_Sadeles-0d9eb2c1_sml.jpg|Sadelaes Beta CRE_Sadeles-0d9eb2c4_sml.jpg|Sadelaes Gamma CRE_Sadeles-0d9eb2c5_sml.jpg|Sadelaes Delta Beta-Earthquake Gamma-Gemstone Armor Delta-Diamond Rain Category:Heroes Category:Geo Category:Nerix Planetoid Complex Category:Ravagers Category:Darkspore